Once Upon a Time in Neverland
by Rhiannon Starr
Summary: Part of CS AU Week, Day 7: Free for All ... Lost Girl Emma and Lieutenant Jones


"You think I have powers? Like Harry Potter?"

"No. Emma, that's fiction. What you have is more real and more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Emma stared at Ingrid hard. She wasn't lying; but just because you believe something, doesn't make it the truth.

"Great," Emma responded. "I should have known the only person willing to adopt me would turn out to be a nutjob."

Ingrid felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. "No, Emma…" she stared sadly, reaching for the smaller blonde.

"Don't touch me!" Emma cried, wrenching herself from Ingrid's reach. "I thought…" she started, but like always words failed her in that moment; and then she did what Emma Swan did best… she ran.

It wasn't until much later that night, with her stomach empty and no idea where she was going to sleep that night that Emma began to regret running from Ingrid. She was bat shit crazy, sure, but she _wanted_ Emma. No one ever wanted Emma, and now she'd gone and ruined it. What was she going to do? Where would she go? Minnesota was not the most forgiving of climate either.

She let Ingrid in; lowered her walls and cared for the woman who was the closest thing to a mother as she'd ever known. Well, this is what she gets. This is what she gets for believing. Cold, hungry, scared. She dropped to the ground, pulling her knees into her chest, with arms crossed over her knees, she lowered her forehead down and started to cry.

Playing ever so slightly louder than her own sobs, was a pan flute.

It grew louder and louder until it filled Emma's ears. The lithe figure playing the instrument was across the street; a green hoodie was covering his face, but Emma could swear she saw the boy's eyes shining like gold. She didn't realize she had even picked herself off the floor until she was standing right in front of him. The boy, her age maybe a year or two older, stopped his music and a fog she hadn't even realized she had been in lifted from her mind.

"Hello Emma, I've been looking for you."

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy smirked, "Peter Pan."

"Yeah, right, funny." She started to walk away but the boy called after her.

"Your foster mom was right… about the magic."

She froze at that. This boy had to have been on the road and overhead them, followed Emma, and was now being cruel. She was certain that at anytime, his friends would jump out and tease poor orphan Emma.

"You heard the music, it called to you. Do you know what that tells me?" Emma didn't say anything, and the boy took it as an invitation to continue. "That you're lost, Emma. And Lost Ones belong on Neverland."

"Yeah well, hate to break it to you Pete, but even if I believed you, I would never be able to fly."

"Why's that?"

"No happy memories."

"I've memories enough for the both of us," the stilled hooded figure told her. He kicked off the ground and Emma was speechless when the boy's feet didn't hit the ground. He was hovering six inches off the ground in front of her very eyes and she still could not believe that it was real. He must have read the disbelief on her face because he reacted by pulling higher into the air and doing a backwards somersault in the air just beyond her reach, before coming back to land in front of her.

The aerial maneuver caused his hood to finally fall back and Emma got her first real look at Peter Pan. He looked close enough to the Disney version she supposed; he was cute, with an impish quality to him, distinctive ears, and blonde hair that was a mess from the hood. Peter _freaking_ Pan. She believed then and immediately felt something spring to life within her. A low rumbling under her sin that vibrated through her. Pan smiled.

"Second star to the right," he said, taking her hand in his and her feet left the ground, "And straight on through morning."

Emma takes to Neverland like a fish to water. It is a place of imagination and all she's ever had was her imagination; and now that she believed, everything was possible. She discovered her magic, and momentarily felt guilty for what had happened with Ingrid before it passed and she happily demonstrated to Peter what she could do. They stayed in Hangman's Tree with the rest of the Lost Boys, who all called her Swan. The boys had all long since cast aside their own given names, but her surname really seemed to fit her. She loved this place, and her boys.

But, in the darkness, in the haziness that creeps into your brain between wakefulness and sleep, you're all alone. It's just you and your regrets. No distractions, no games to be played, pranks to be pulled, nothing; just you and your demons.

They all cried. She remembered trying to sleep, trying to hide from the sound. They only cried at night.

She hadn't known what to do at first, it wasn't something that came naturally to her, the comfort that they needed. She bonded quickest with the young ones. They craved her affection, a replacement for the mother that they would never see again or never knew in the first place. The older boys were harder to bring around. But the longer she was around, the more they accepted her. Emma was the Den Mother of Hangman's Tree, and had never been happier in her life. She was free, no longer a little girl adrift in the sea of unwanted kids; she had The Boys, and they had her.

They didn't cry as much anymore.

Emma was crossing the Great Room after calming the youngest boy, Toodles, down from a nightmare. Light radiated from her hand, illuminating the room up just enough for her to see where she was going, but not enough for her to notice she wasn't alone. The sound of the pan flute startled her, gasping as she whipped around to face the noise.

Pan had been resting against the wall. He did not pause his melody as her pushed himself off the wall and edged closer to Emma. "Lady Swan," he greeted her with a smile and a mock bow.

Emma smiled conspiratorially and curtsied in return. "Sir Pan."

Pan nodded, and the flute played on its own. Emma took Peter's hand and giggled. They twirled around the room, her feet as light as her heart at that moment. She had a home, a family… exactly what she'd always wanted growing up in the system, and she had Pan to thank for it all. Peter Pan: a much beloved, supposedly, fictional character, with whom she was now dancing. It was surreal in the early days, but she's long since gotten over that. He'd saved her.

The flute stopped, and Pan bowed again, which Emma returned with a curtsy in kind. Peter took Emma in his arms, enveloping her as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Displays of their affection were rare because time alone was elusive.

"You're very special, Emma. I hope you know that." She beamed at him for a moment and then dropped her head to his shoulder.

They appeared down on the shore, where the haze of daylight was starting to show itself. Hidden in the brush behind the beach, the pair saw a large ship sat in the water of the cove, and Emma told Pan that _it_ held the magic she felt. Two sailors came ashore on a smaller boat, talking about some kind of mission and a plant that would heal all wounds.

"Are you two lost?" Pan asked, suddenly behind the men, looking between them. The startled sailors drew their swords as Emma appeared next to Pan is a swirl of white smoke. "You look lost to me," Pan quipped as his eyes fell on one of them. There was a heavy weight attached to those words, that Emma understood, the uniformed men did not.

"Identify yourselves."

"I'm Peter Pan, this is the Lady Swan. We live here… who are you?"

Emma had had her eyes fixed and fierce on the pair, the look of a bear protecting her cubs. She considered the older one in detail. He looked to be about ten or so years older than herself, clearly the superior officer. The pair looked like she imagined the Revolutionary War-era naval officers might. Her eyes moved over than to the darker haired one; the younger one only two or three years her senior. Emma's face screwed up when she saw him. He was staring at her, slack jawed and completely awed. It completely threw her off. No one had ever looked at her like that before. His gaze was intense; his eyes piercing and intensely blue. She could see it in those too blue eyes. Pan had asked if they were lost, and this one truly was. His eyes, so transfixed on her, shone with the same thing she saw reflected in her own: abandonment. He was a Lost One.

"I am Captain Jones," the elder officier said, as the pair put their swords away. "And my lieutenant," he said indicating to the darker haired one. "We're here by order of the King," he said as if it should impress them. But neither Pan nor Emma were paying much mind to Captain Jones; Pan was still eyeing the lieutenant curiously, noting that that man's eyes had not once left Emma since she'd appeared, while similarly Emma seemed to not be able to look away from him either. That wouldn't do.

"The King, huh?" Pan replied, looking back to Captain Jones. "We don't have any kings in Neverland… just me," he added more menacing than Emma had ever heard him speak, drawing her attention away from the young lieutenant and back to Pan.

"That's funny," Captain Jones replied, though Emma failed to see the humor. "We seek this plant," he informed them holding out an illustration. "Now tell us boy, where can we find it?"

"Your king sent you for this plant?" Pan huffed out in a half laugh, showing the picture to Emma who's eyes went wide.

"You know it?" Captain Jones asked them.

"Dreamshade," Emma said to Captain Jones. She turned to the lieutenant, "It's the deadliest plant on the island."

"Your King is really ruthless," Pan told them with a smirk and a cock of his eyebrow.

"Nonsense!" Captain Jones exclaimed.

"It's medicine," the lieutenant said, Emma's chest clenching when he first spoke. Then registering what he had said, she told him...

"It's doom."

The Captain appeared to be getting restless, rolling his eyes at them, but the lieutenant took in the earnestness of her voice. The dark haired man looking so desperate to say or ask her something else, until her companion spoke again.

"Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?" Pan questioned. The sailors seemed to consider his words while they took a sidebar to themselves. Emma looked at Pan, who was smiling wickedly at the sailors.

"Is it possible," Emma heard the lieutenant ask, "The King would turn poison upon our enemies?"

"Don't be so gullible," the Captain said turning back to them. "These two are playing games with us, and I'm quickly tiring of them," he continued, taking the drawing from Pan's hand. "Come we should keep moving." The Captain walked off, leaving behind the lieutenant who lingered, looking back between Pan and Emma, but he too started to walk off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Pan called after them with a wave.

"We can't let them take -"

"We can and we will, Emma. I tried to warn them, you tried to warn them.. They didn't listen."

"I'm going after them."

"It will do you no good Emma… adults only believe what they want to believe. That one… that Captain Jones… has such blind faith in his King that you won't get through no matter what you do."

"But the lieutenant…"

"Best you just leave it alone Emma," Pan said with the hint of threat to his voice.

"I'm going to help them," she informed him, her stubborness rearing it's head. "I would like your help, Peter. Please."

Pan relented. "I could deny you nothing, my Lady. Come on then."

They appeared shortly after the Captain collapsed. "We tried to warn you," Pan said. "He'll be dead the moment the poison reaches his heart."

"Please," the lieutenant begged. "He's my brother, he's all I have left."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it!"

"He's so stubborn… I didn't mean to…" Lieutenant Jones' voice broke. In a moment of resolve he looked up to them, to Emma. "Can you help me?"

Emma eyes went to Pan, who rolled his eyes, "Well, it might not feel like it… but today's your lucky day."

"There's a way to stop him from dying," Emma said softly.

"Tell me."

Pan moved to the entrance of a cave, hidden by vines, and waved his hand. The vines parted and revealed a natural spring within the cave. "This spring, these waters are rich with the powers of Neverland. It's what keeps this land and all on it so… young."

"If one were to drink directly from it," Emma explained. "It's powers could cure any ailment."

"Thank you," Lieutenant Jones said humbly, making his way into the cave.

"But," Pan said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I must warn you… all magic comes with a price. And that spring is no exception… don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it."

"Of course, whatever you want… it's yours…"

Emma and Pan watched at the sailor filled up a flask with the spring's water. "He doesn't understand," Emma said. "You can't let him think the debt is to you. You and I both know it doesn't work like that, Peter…"

"You asked for my help, Emma, and I gave it. Whatever Lieutenant Jones and his brother do now is their problem. Now… come, let's go home. Toodles and Nibs will be waiting anxiously." Pan extended his arm to her, and hesitantly, Emma took it. She could not shake the feeling that she should be doing more for the brothers. But Pan was right, they helped… what the brothers did now was their own problem.

With one last glance at the Lieutenant, she and Pan disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I don't understand it brother. The boy said the magic came with a price. Why would they disappear?"

"You just wanted gawk at the Lady Swan longer I do believe, little brother," Liam teased with a gentle chuckle.

" _Younger_ brother," Killian corrected. "And I wasn't gawking."

"Aye, Killian, you were."

So perhaps he had gawked, a bit. How could he possibly not? She was a siren and he was drawn to her the instant she'd joined her companion, unable to tear himself away from her. "Well, even if I were, it's not as if I'll ever see her again now."

Liam smirked at Killian, as he raised his eyebrows high and nodded to his brother, indicating to something behind him. Killian turned around as the last of the smoke was disappearing around her.

"Lady Swan," he greeted with a brilliant smile.

Emma smiled briefly at Killian before heading right to Liam, grabbing his hands in her own. Killian felt a pang of jealousy then, as her wild eye looked into his brother's with pleading desperation.

"Captain Jones, you cannot leave Neverland."

"Why's that then?" Killian questioned sternly.

Emma turned to the young lieutenant, her expression softened. "Because if he does, he will die," she told them. "Peter told you there would be a price to pay. A life is only begotten by a life, Lieutenant. Your brother owes a debt to Neverland, he owes his life. The second he steps foot into another realm Neverland will collect and he will pay."

"You lie," Liam drawled evenly.

"I didn't lie to you about the dreamshade. You didn't believe me then and look what happened to you," she reminded him. "Why would I lie to you now?"

"Liam, perhaps you ought to listen to her," Killian interceded. "She's been trying to save us from ourselves all day, brother."

"Don't be fooled by a pretty face, Killian. I will be fine. Thank you, Lady Swan for all your help today, and now we bid you goodbye."

Emma hesitated. She looked at the Lieutenant, the Lost One, with a resolved sadness. "Safe travels, Captain Jones." Emma then reached out and took Killian's hand in her own, warmth spreading through each of them, emanating from where their skin touched. Emma pushed as much of her magic towards him as she could, the same loving touch that calmed her Lost Boys at night. The Lost Lieutenant would need comfort in the hours to come if he did not convince his brother to stay. "There's a place for all who are lost in Neverland." And with a final sad smile at Killian, Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

She felt it… when night had fallen across the island, she felt the destruction of the magic had brought the brothers to them earlier that day. It was far, far away… but still her spine tingled and her palms itched as she felt the magic move and change as the Pegasus sail burned. She couldn't see him, couldn't hear him… but even across the vast expanse between them, she felt him. The young lieutenant who had been a stranger this morning… was still a stranger… and yet…

Emma felt his pain, his anguish over his brother's death… a death she tried so hard to stop and yet came to pass regardless. She felt guilty, that she could have done even more, should have. She could have used to her magic, forced him to stay; but just as she had warned them, 'all magic comes with a price' and she could not risk further retribution.

"I told you it was best to leave it alone, Emma," Pan said from the doorway. He was mad at her, his expression told her so. She'd seen him look like this with the others but never her. He turned his back on her and closed the door as he went.

For the first time, in all of her time in Neverland, Emma felt alone.

The cries of the Lost Ones were especially loud that night...


End file.
